The First-First Man
by Athena1440
Summary: How Politicans Have Fun!


**Author's Note:** From the author of Michel's List comes the story First-First Man. The beginning premise of this story was originally written and titled Bought and Paid For. The RP with CeredwenFlame played out a little too mundanely. The more I read over it the more I discovered that this story would serve better as a one shot. Also, when I started this story this was sort of my original premise, but of course when you write stories you never know what direction they're going to take. That truth is doubled when two people are writing and sometimes the story will drive itself and you just have to let it. Though Bought and Paid for had a cool premise at the beginning it quickly went nowhere good fast. So, to rectify I give you this one shot.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Glee. Ryan Murphy is a genius.

**Rating: **M (for sexual content)

**Reviews: **If you're reading this, like any other story, you better be reviewing it. **Reviews are love people**! They encourage authors not just to write on this one shot, but to continue writing on other stories, so please be kind and **_REVIEW!_**

**_THE FIRST-FIRST MAN_**

How Kurt Hummel found himself standing on that podium still eluded him. He knew it was an excellent opportunity for a fund-raiser with all of Washington D.C.'s, élite socialites present. However, there was just something about being auctioned off to the highest bidder that made him feel a bit - nauseated. "Who would want a date with me?" Kurt had argued with his PR person.

"Who wouldn't want a date with you?" Stacy had fired right back. Of course it didn't help that her twin brother and one of Kurt's very best friends, Charlie, sat at the table with them. "You're Kurt Hummel - rags to riches. Small town Ohio comes to the Big Apple and makes it in the fashion world, on Broadway, and then become a spokes person for the Arts and Gay Rights on the public circuit," Stacy continued her eyes dancing with the thought of this event.

"Politics was never part of the plan," Kurt mumbled as he sipped his coffee shooting Charlie a look. Charlie, of course, shot Kurt one of sympathy right back.

So, in preparation for the event Kurt continued his normal routine. Charity functions, such as the one for the Children's Cancer Research Center of New York. The unveiling of the new collection at MoMA. Opening night of the new Broadway play starring his best friend, former roommate, turned sister-in-law Rachel Barbara Berry-Hudson. Then it was off to Washington for a luncheon with Kate and William as they visited America's capital again. The week passed by so quickly that he didn't even realize it was already Saturday and time for the auction.

So, here he was standing on the podium dressed in an outfit he'd designed himself - sleek black dress pants, a cream colored, cotton shirt with billowy sleeves that looked like something from the middle ages, and a form-fitting red velvet vest. The James Dean haircut from high school replaced by a shorter, more tamed cut, though Stacy insisted on the stylist giving him a messy just out of bed look.

The light was shining into his eyes and he couldn't make out anyone in the crowd. When the amount crossed, $35,000 there was loud cheering that erupted through the crowd. However, that cheering immediately subsided when a sharp, precise voice cut through the noise - "$50,000." Silence descended. Kurt lifted the back of his hand to his eyes trying to block out the light to be able to see who it was that had paid such an exorbitant price for him. However, the light was just too bright. He had to be patient for all the cheering and clapping for all the handshakes and words and glares, from those that didn't approve, before Charlie came to grab him and lead him toward his date.

Kurt was so nervous he was vibrating which was ridiculous for a worldly, well spoken, intelligent man of 36 such as himself. They approached his date for the evening who had his back turned to Kurt. However, Kurt could see that the man had a sense of style. The crisp, black Armani suit hugged those broad shoulders and showed off that slim waist. The man was slightly taller than Kurt with legs that could go on for miles. When Charlie tapped the man on the shoulder, he turned languidly offering Kurt a friendly smile. The first thing Kurt noticed about the man were his stunning emerald eyes that were perfectly accentuated by the color of his tie. One he clearly did not purchase for himself, Kurt deduced looking at it and then him critically with his designer eye.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Charlie apologized. "I just wanted to introduce you to your very expensive purchase this evening," he said his voice holding a hint of jest. "And, thank you so much for your generous contribution. Hope he's worth every penny," Charlie said shaking hands with the man whose gaze was now fixed on Kurt. Kurt felt the blush rise in his cheeks as he stole glances at the man as well. From his pronounced cheekbones, to his full lips and short, spiked wheat colored hair the man was gorgeous.

"Thank you. I'm sure he will be," Kurt's date said his voice soft and fluid but strong and sure at the same time. It sent a shiver down Kurt's spine. It took a long time to make it around the room and talk to everyone. Shake hands and kiss babies, as Charlie liked to put it. Kurt stuck close to his date the entire time. In fact, his date offered him an elbow and once he'd taken it he didn't let go. Hours later his date finally looked at him a wordless understanding passing between them. Kurt offered a small smile. They excused themselves and walked out of the room and into the hallway their shoulder's brushing.

In the hallway, a bunch of suits met them. Kurt had an attempt on his life earlier that year and much to his chagrin and protest Stacy had doubled his round the clock detail. "You're too important." They stepped up to the counter and retrieved their coats. Black sleek winter coats much the same style and cut. Kurt shot his date a look, looked down at his coat and smiled. His date seemed to get the meaning and shrugged.

"That's an expensive brand," Kurt commented on the man's coat and watched as the man tied a green and grey wool scarf, obviously handmade and obviously not fitting in with the rest of his expensive outfit, French loop style around his neck.

"Expensive," his date agreed, "but worth it."

Kurt looked behind them and motioned toward his bodyguards. "Sorry," he mumbled under his breath.

The man shrugged his shoulders not at all put off by the present company. "Shall we grab a ride?" he asked.

"I have my car," Kurt said as the man picked up Kurt's coat and held it out so that Kurt can slip into it. Kurt tied his own scarf, an expensive Tina Chang original, around his neck. The garment was designed in a mixture of sky blue and grey colors that played off just so on the color of Kurt's eyes. They walked to the front door shoulders still brushing. Kurt's hand was dangling by his side when he felt rough gentle fingers dance across his palm before palm slipped against palm and fingers laced with fingers. He was startled by the act, but made no comment.

They were sitting in Kurt's sleek black car with tinted windows when he heard his date ask. "Where to?"

Kurt leaned forward in his seat saying to the driver who also happened to be Kurt's personal body-guard. "Home Scott."

Scott nodded acknowledging to Kurt that he heard him and said, "very good sir."

Kurt settled back into the seat stealing glances at his date. He felt the tension inside of him building. The man was gorgeous, so sexy it nearly hurt to look at him. The ride to Kurt's house was especially short, but the process of getting him inside was arduous. Every nook and cranny has to be searched before Kurt was allowed inside. Finally, the doors were opened and the all clear was given. "I'm sorry," Kurt felt the need to apologize to his date again. "It really is a ridiculous process," he really did think that but after last year there was a certain amount of fear in his voice. His date must have detected that because he offered him a comforting smile.

"You said something about dinner," the man reminded Kurt of the short conversation they'd just shared in the car. Right! Of course he had. Kurt took the man's coat and hung it up in the coat closet before leading the way to the kitchen.

"There's a bottle of wine," Kurt gestured to the counter. "Could you open it?" he asked. Beside the wine bottle sat two deep wine glasses. The man obliged him popping the cork on the expensive, red Merlot and pouring a sip into one of the glasses. Tasting it. The look on his face was one of pleasure and satisfaction. "It's to your liking then?" Kurt inquired.

"It is," his date assured him.

"I'm glad," Kurt replied taking out the pan of lasagna that he prepared earlier that day, popping it into the oven and letting it heat. Next, he extracted ingredients for a green salad out of the fridge - lettuce, tomatoes, peppers - and began to chop them up while he chats with his date. It was pleasant. Not at all forced. Comfortable. The food was soon heated and ready and Kurt cut a generous piece of lasagna and put it on the plate. He left the salad in the bowl adding some French dressing and tossing it before putting two forks into the salad bowl and placing it between the plates.

"Cheers," his date said holding up his wine glass and Kurt clicks his glass against it. There was no one in the kitchen but the two of them. Finally, peaceful, blissful solitude. His date asked about his job, about how he decided to do the auction, about the latest movie he'd seen, what his favorite song on the radio was, and what book he was reading at present. Kurt answered all of them and asked them in return.

He felt a very strong sexual pull to this man, and soon their plates were empty. The salad bowl was empty and Kurt cleared the table washing the dishes. As he was drying them and putting the last one away, he felt his date's body heat behind him. After he put the glass away, he felt the man's chest flush against his back. He turned slowly. Now, he was pressed between the counter and the man's rock hard chest. Kurt could tell it was rock hard because his hands were splayed across it. "Thank you for dinner," the man said in a husky voice his breath caressing Kurt's lips.

Kurt felt the lump in his throat. "You're welcome," he squeaked out and was rewarded by a smirk on that beautiful mouth.

The man bent his head down so that his lips were against Kurt's ear. "Now, I want my dessert." There was a commanding authoritative tone in his voice and Kurt stilled against the man's body. All that moved was his hammering heart. He inhaled but his breath hitched. His fingertips trembled. He was sure his date felt it.

"De..Dessert?" Kurt stuttered.

"Dessert," the man repeated as those emerald eyes fix on Kurt's dilated blue ones.

Kurt pushed the man away. Straightening his vest and walking to the door. The man didn't move. Still braced on the counter where Kurt left him. "Are you coming then?" Kurt asked and was rewarded by that beautiful mouth pulling into a wickedly devastating smile. They walk out of the kitchen shoulders brushing. Kurt lead the way to his bedroom. Scott was following several paces behind him. Once again Scott and his partner did a cursory check of the room before opening the door for Kurt and his date. Kurt knew they'd turned on the lights and checked everything out, but now the only light in the room was his bedside lamp giving the room a ghostly romantic glow.

"See you tomorrow Scott," Kurt said bravely. Scott's eyebrows jump to his hairline momentarily as he was unable to hide the amusement. He composed himself quickly though and nodded.

"Very good, sir. Goodnight sir."

Once the door was closed behind them Kurt leaned against it his breath coming fast, his heart racing. What the hell was he doing? "Nice room," his date commented. "Decorate it yourself?" Then he was walking up to Kurt. The nearness of him alone making Kurt's mouth go dry. He wanted to answer but all he could do was nod. "It's...nice," the man smirked and the look was challenging like he was reading Kurt's mind and knew that Kurt hated that word most in the whole world when someone used it to describe his designs. He sucked his lower lip in between his teeth to keep from commenting. He didn't have to suck for long however because the next instant the man's palms pressed on either side of Kurt's head. His date pushed his body against Kurt's pinning him to the door as he captured Kurt's lips in an earth shattering kiss. Kurt was powerless to do anything but whimper.

"I've wanted to do that all night," a low seductive growl escaped his dates lips and fluttered into Kurt's ear. He was vibrating as his date began to strip off his vest undoing each button painfully slowly. Before the vest could drop to the floor, Kurt cought it and with his hand on the sexy man's chest he nudged him toward a chair. Draping his vest over the back, he began to strip his date. Jacket first which he hung over his vest. Shirt next. The buttons were annoyingly painful. Once the last button was undone the shirt fell open to show a gorgeous eight pack. Kurt's breath cought as his fingers ghosted over the rippling muscles. They flex under his touch and his date inhales raggedly. The reaction gave Kurt some much-needed satisfaction. Before he could undo the buckle of the pants, his dates hands were on his hips dragging their hips together.

Kurt could feel this gorgeous man's erection pressing to the inside of his thigh and he bit back a moan. "Isn't this...isn't this a bit forward of us," he finally gasped out.

"Is it?" those pouty lips asked as the emerald eyes dance wickedly. Kurt's shirt was next to go on the chair. His date stepped back only to remove his shoes and sox and Kurt watched for a minute transfixed before he does the same. "Pants?" his date asked him hesitantly reaching for Kurt's belt.

"Pants," Kurt agreed and let his date undo the belt buckle, pop the button, slide the zipper and ease the pants from his hips shimmying them ever so slightly to help the process. His date dropped the pants and let them pool around Kurt's ankles. He looked down between Kurt's legs. Kurt follows his gaze to his throbbing erection evident through his black silk boxers. He looked up at his date biting his lower lip and blushing furiously.

"I take it you think I'm attractive then?" the man purred in his ear as he ran the back of his hand along Kurt's arm. Kurt shivered with anticipation. With shaking hands, he freed the man from his pants. They both stepped out of their respective pants. Kurt folded his own and laid them across the chair. Taking the man's pants, he did the same and laid them beside his own. "Now what?" he heared his date ask. Kurt decided to be bold taking his date's hand and leading him to the bed. He sat on the edge and then used his hands to push himself backward against the pillows, a sexy crawl. His butt draged on the mattress. His unearthly blue grey eyes going more grey with desire as they fix on his date.

The man rocked on his heels biting his own bottom lip to suppress the moan that threatens to escape. God, his date was worth every single penny. "Come to me," that silky voice bids him and the man obeys crawling up the bed like a lithe tiger until he's hovering over Kurt. He waits for Kurt to set the pace. A heartbeat passes, another, and then Kurt was reaching for his hand guiding it under his boxers. The Adonis took a hint wrapping his fingers around Kurt's erection starting a slow pace of jerking Kurt off. Kurt's panting and biting his wrist to stifle the noise. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed and it was the sexiest image the man above him had ever seen.

"Fuck you're gorgeous," he couldn't help telling Kurt who blushes a pretty scarlet at the compliment. "I want to make you come apart," he begged Kurt. "Let me make you fall apart." Kurt looked like he was hesitating for a moment so to ease the tension the man captured his lips in a heated kiss. His hand still inside of Kurt's boxers still moving.

Kurt hesitated for a moment. Just a moment. He could hear his heart hammering in his chest. His breathing already labored from his partner's ministrations. "Alright," he said breathlessly. "Touch me please. Make me come apart," he whispered only loudly enough for the man above him to hear.

"As you wish, beautiful," his lover purred, moving to settle between Kurt's legs. Flicking of Kurt's boxers with expert efficiency, he started licking Kurt's balls lavishing them with attention for a good while before licking along that prominent vein to the head of Kurt's cock.

Kurt tensed up as a wave of pleasure coursed through him. He forced himself to breath and relax. He fisted his hands in the blankets as his lover worked his cock over to the point it was standing up at proud attention and so hard that it was almost painful. He was whimpering and writhing by then pushing his hips up against the man's fingertips. Fingertips that were anchored to his waist to keep it firmly pushed to the bed. "Please," Kurt begged breathlessly, quietly. "Oh please."

"Please what?" the Adonis teased him, pausing just long enough to ask. He continued attending to that achingly hard arousal. He waited for Kurt's response watching him carefully. There was something so beautiful and sexy about Kurt.

"Oh...Please...I need..." Kurt couldn't put it into words because that tongue was licking along his vein and the lips were sucking on his very hard cock.

"Do you need to come, Kurt?" his lover was purring, his voice sexy and teasing. "It's okay... come for me... let go Kurt... let me pleasure you," he coaxed, wrapping his lips around the sensitive head of Kurt's cock. He sucked hard and slow sinking down to take as much as he could into his mouth before beginning to suck.

Kurt was just wrecked. He felt such a pressure building inside of him that he felt the explosion might be cataclysmic - huge. "I'm...I'm so close," Kurt strangled out in a throaty whisper before he felt his body tense up with the passion flowing through him. His cock jerked and then exploded into his lover's mouth. Kurt's eyes roll into the back of his head and the world rocks for a moment. He was vibrating violently even after his body sunk back down onto the mattress.

"Are you alright?" his lover questioned and it looked like he was struggling not to say anything else as he crawled up Kurt's wrecked body to settle at face level his emerald eyes dancing.

"I'm alright," Kurt struggled to say his voice raspy. "That was..."

"Yes?" his lover inquired kissing down the inside of Kurt's neck.

"Breathtaking," Kurt said honestly his voice heady and breathless.

"Yes it was," his partner agreed before claiming Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss. "I'd like to have you now," the man breathed into Kurt's ear. Though Kurt was certain he was spent before, his body somehow reacted positively to the statement.

"Have me then," he said breathlessly, his cheeks flushing at his boldness.

"It will be my pleasure," his lover purred. Kurt remained motionless until his lover asked him if he had supplies. He pointed to his nightstand drawer and the man opened it fishing out a bottle of lube. He opened the lube, generously coating his fingers in it. He began with one finger, massaging around that tight ring of muscle before starting to slip it in. Oh, Kurt responded beautifully. There was really nothing he liked better than an expressive lover. That way you knew what you were doing right and what wasn't so good. You could tailor the pleasure to be someone's undoing if you knew their actions and reactions well enough. There was something about this beautiful Porcelain Angel beneath him, the way the reactions just permeated the man's entire being. That was just so hot. He worked that single digit within for a good long while before adding a second scissoring and stretching for a while. His efforts were rewarded by the fact that Kurt's biting down on his wrist and writhing desperately under him. When he added the third, he began to seek Kurt's prostate.

When his date found his bundle of nerves and struck it, Kurt fisted his free hand in the sheets and bit down even harder on his wrist to stop from screaming. Tears of pleasure escaped the corners of his eyes. Trying to contain his reactions was much harder than he anticipated. When the Adonis plunged again, Kurt arched into the plunge. The man massaging his prostate was just a genius and Kurt was falling fast in more ways than one. As the man stroked Kurt with each plunge, Kurt became more and more unstable. "Please," he begged in a throaty whisper, whimpering. "Please...Please...Please."

Once Kurt was worked up and ready, his lover lubed himself up with one hand all the while continuing to tease Kurt. "Are you ready for me to take you?" he asked, his voice low and sexy. He was so beyond ready but he wanted Kurt's reaction.

"Please...please take me," Kurt begged now practically sobbing. He needed this man inside of him buried deep.

He slipped his fingers out of Kurt's tightness and pressed himself against that opening. He took a breath, and as he slowly releases it, he began to ease inside. Kurt was so tight and so hot it was driving him cazy with lust and desire. Once he got to a certain point, he snapped his hips, burying himself to the hilt inside. He could feel every nerve ending in his sensitive cock and it felt glorious. He held that position, waiting for his heart to stop hammering quite so hard and waiting for Kurt to become accustomed to the sensation.

Kurt waited several heartbeats before rolling his hips and letting his partner know it was safe to move. When those sinful hips rolled, it was on again. He adopted a languid pace. Soon Kurt was writhing beneath him and finally he heard a huff of frustration before Kurt requested in a low growl, "fuck me, damn you." That playful growl pushed a really good button, and he began to set a maddening pace fucking Kurt to leave him breathless and hypersensitive and needing release after release to come back down. He pursued Kurt's pleasure with a single-minded focus.

"Oh...Fuck," Kurt panted breathlessly against his lovers ear as he dug his nails into the Adonis's back matching the man stroke for stroke. He felt fantastic, beautiful really. The pace was almost like a dance. As the Adonis plunged deeper into him, Kurt wrapped his long legs around the man's waist trailing his feet along the back of the man's legs as he panted and moaned with each precise stroke that the man delivered. When his partner finally foun his prostate, Kurt thought he was going to come undone. His body was vibrating so hard and he could feel his cock leaking without his lover even touching it. "Oh, fuck me," he breathed out as he bit his lower lip.

He enjoyed the way Kurt's nails dug into his back. He loved the sounds Kurt was making. The Adonis knew he was pushing all the right buttons and that was so fucking hot. There was something about the way they moved together - it was fluid, had a rhythm. They seemed well matched, in tune with each other - a rarity to be savored and enjoyed. The sensation of Kurt's legs around him, driving him deeper, was heady. At the breathy, awed tone, the Adonis smirked and focused so that he could continue to stroke along and against Kurt's prostate, willing the man to come undone beneath him.

Kurt couldn't believe how good it feels. Almost other worldly. He wanted to come he did and he could feel that pressure building up inside of him. The pressure was so intense now he just needed a little more oomph to push him over the edge. "Can you?" he whispered in his lover's ear as if Kurt expected him to read his thoughts.

He could almost feel the tension in Kurt's body. He was feeling closer and closer to orgasm himself, but he prided himself on getting his partner off first. He heard the hesitation in Kurt's voice and wondered what was up. "Can I what?" he asked. "You want something I'm happy to oblige. You have but to ask me," he said in a playful tone. He didn't stop thrusting. He slowed, but he didn't stop.

"Can you go harder?" Kurt finally managed to moan.

The Adonis smirked. "Of course," he purred and he started to really drive into Kurt. He didn't hold back.

Kurt was panting and moaning and grinding against his lover too. This was amazing. As he started to feel his climax coming on, he matched his partner's speed and friction so that they were in perfect rhythm. "So close..." Kurt panted and it was true he was close. He closed his eyes shut and let the ecstasy overtake him relishing in the feel of it. Kurt felt his hard cock explode in the space between them and splatter his own chest as well as his partners. His body constricted in waves of pleasure that just kept coming. He clung desperately to his lover's biceps and squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of tears. He rode the most amazing climax he'd ever experienced. Panting and breathing hard as his already tight muscles spasmed around his partner's cock.

Oh yeah, that was the stuff. The panting and the moaning and the grinding was beautiful. The way they just perfectly matched rhythm was glorious. He moaned at Kurt's panted 'so close.' He was pretty fucking close himself. "Come for me," the Adonis growled, his voice low and sexy. He redoubled his efforts, focusing on that perfect angle that allowed his cock to drag against Kurt's prostate on both the stroke in and the stroke out. Then, the world exploded as Kurt's orgasm hit. His partner clenched around him. The feeling of nails biting into his biceps, the clench around him brought him over the edge. He came hard inside of Kurt, moaning loudly, and panting, clinging just as hard to Kurt as Kurt was clinging to him. It was fucking amazing.

His date murmuring in his ear while still buried to the hilt inside of him and going lax brought Kurt back to consciousness. "We should clean up," the voice said logically and Kurt wanted to move and oblige but he knew his legs weren't working.

"I can't," he said and then clarified, "I can't walk." An amused smirk before his lover was pulling out of him slowly. Kurt whimpered at the loss of contact but suddenly he was being shifted to the edge of the bed and hoisted into strong arms.

"Bathroom?" the man asked and Kurt nodded toward the second door. The man carried Kurt to the bathroom sitting him down on the toilet while he turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. He then helped Kurt into the shower. They washed each other. The gorgeous Adonis then toweled Kurt dry before drying himself. He carried Kurt back into the bedroom and sat him down on the chest at the foot of the bed. "Clothes?" he asked and Kurt motioned to the top dresser drawer. The man opened it to find a stack of t-shirts and clean boxers. He extracted two pairs of silk boxers slipping into one. "I'm borrowing these," he said as a statement not giving Kurt a chance to argue. He carried the other items to Kurt who had regained some mobility. Kurt put on the offered items of clothing. "I should change this. Yes?" the Adonis asked tugging on the top sheet on the bed. Kurt motioned to the second chair not containing their clothing and there were two fresh sheets folded on the chair. The Adonis quirked an eyebrow and Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"There's a laundry hamper in the bathroom. Just toss the towels and the sheets in there," Kurt told him. The Adonis made quick work on the bed.

"I hope you don't mind me crashing," he said as he picked Kurt up again and set him on the left side of the bed before pulling up the turned down covers over his body. He then walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. The moment he was under the covers Kurt crossed the divide and snuggled into his side pressing his lips against the man's neck. "Sweet dreams," his lover whispered into his ear and shut off the light.

Less than two and a half hours later, there was a knock on the door. The Adonis got up quickly checking the clock next to the nightstand - 4:30 a.m. He walked to the bathroom and retrieved the blue robe hanging from the hook. Slipping into it he tied it off before going to the door. Scott stood in the doorway. "My apologies Mr. President," he said keeping his voice neutral. "But your presence is required in the ready room."

"Thank you Scott," the President of the United States of America answered his personal body-guard. "I'll be just 15 minutes."

"Very good sir," Scott said and hesitated for a moment before asking, "was the night everything you hoped for sir?" Scott was looking straight ahead his posture the same as it always was - rigid. His face lacking any emotion.

"Everything and more," the President told him before closing the door. He walked to the bed brushing a strand of stray hair from Kurt's forehead before bending down and pressing his lips to the spot the hair had just been.

Kurt stirred and grabbed his lover's wrist before he could escape. "Whither, my lord?—Sebastian, husband, stay," he said teasing his Adonis playfully.

"Would that I could stay in bed all day with my gorgeous husband," Sebastian admitted, "but the country cannot run itself." He hesitated for a moment. "Thank you so much for entertaining my foolishness last night."

"You're welcome," Kurt said his voice husky and heavy with sleep. "Though I'm sure you gave the tabloids something to talk about again. Purchasing your own husband at the auction."

"Well, I couldn't let the First-First Man go home with just anyone," Sebastian said teasingly. "Though I do get $100 back from that. We agreed that the first person to break the pretense loses," Sebastian reminded Kurt. When Kurt started to argue, Sebastian stopped him quickly. "I had to pretend not to know where the bathroom was in my house."

"So, what? I should have assumed you didn't know," Kurt argued feigning indignation. "What about you tucking me in on my side of the bed."

"You folded my pants for me," he said pointing a finger accusingly.

"You didn't use a condom!" Kurt argued. Sebastian's face paled. Kurt did have him there.

"You made our salad in one bowl with two forks and French dressing," Sebastian accused back.

Kurt blushed. "You wore the scarf I knitted you 15 years ago for our first Christmas together and the tie I bought you last week. You said my designs were expensive but worth it," Kurt fired back.

"They are," Sebastian said stealing a passionate kiss. "You talked about the attempt on your life," Sebastian said quietly his breathing suddenly labored, his heart hammering in his chest, his eyes filled with emotion.

"You took my hand," Kurt said triumphantly.

"When?" Sebastian asked confused not remembering that part.

"Leaving the auction," Kurt reminded him. "You took my hand."

"You asked me to marry you," Sebastian shot back as he looked at the clock. He had seven more minutes. He groaned.

"You won the election," Kurt said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Touché," Sebastian said running to the closet quickly and extracting a clean white shirt, navy blue suit, and red tie. He dressed quickly and came out of the closet, literally, standing in front of Kurt and turning in a circle.

"Breathtaking," Kurt said in awe.

"It should be," Sebastian agreed. "It's the first suit you ever made for me."

Kurt scrambled out of bed and ran into Sebastian's arms standing on his tiptoes to kiss Sebastian's lips. "You do get brownie points for attempting to be quiet though," Sebastian told him. Another knock at the door. "Coming Scott," Sebastian groaned. "We really have to make this up to Scott. Gay sex or straight sex - I'm sure it can't be easy listening to it almost every night," he grinned wickedly at Kurt.

"Hmmm..." Kurt agreed. "Maybe a nice long vacation."

"Week long," Sebastian teased pointing at Kurt. "I don't think I could stand him being gone for more than that. I don't think I could keep my hands to myself for longer than that," Sebastian practically purred eliciting a pretty scarlet blush from Kurt. "Go back to bed, my Porcelain Angel. Get some sleep for the both of us," Sebastian claimed Kurt's lips again.

"I love you so much, Mr. President," Kurt teased Sebastian as he lead him to the door opening it a crack and letting Sebastian slip through.

He closed the door behind him and was just headed to bed when there was a knock. He walked back to the door and opened it a crack only to have Sebastian's head poke through as his hand grabbed the front of Kurt's shirt dragging him forward. "Forgot something important," he said before covering Kurt's mouth in that same earth shattering kiss. "I forgot to tell you I love you too, my First-First Man."


End file.
